Jade Never Fades
by Jadestone0207
Summary: Samantha Jade has lived with the Lestranges and Malfoys for as long as she could remember. She doesn't know anything about her real parents, and neither does anyone else. All she knows is how to be terrified and not confident in herself. As Sam embarks on her first year at Hogwarts, she finds new things about herself and her past. This story goes along with Harry's story, but in a


**Well...this is the first chapter of my first story. :D I'm excited. And this is probably not gonna be that great, but I don't know if I don't try right? Anyway, feel free to correct me on grammar and spelling, because I know I am not perfect. Also if you want to leave ideas or just some love that would be awesome :D I hope you like it. Read away!**

I, Samantha Jade, am not a fool. I said over and over again to myself as I waited in line at Madam Malkins. I had accidentally grabbed the wrong pair of robes off the counter.

"Next!" Madam Malkins called.

I presented the robes as I tried to explain what happened. "I..I...I grabbed the wrong pair of robes by accident." Flustered, I brushed my long black silky hair over my shoulder and fixed my bright green eyes on Madam Malkin's face as she inspected the robes.

"These robes are for a boy!" She proclaimed. "Follow me to the back please."

I slowly shuffled behind Madam Malkins as we made our way to the back of the shop. I could feel people's eyes turn on me as I slowly allowed my face to turn red.

Upon arriving at the back of the shop, a young boy with the reddest hair and worst freckles I had ever seen promptly shouted out "There! There are my robes! That girl must have stolen them mummy!"

"Excuse me!" I said, "It was an accident."

The young boy then snatched the robes out of my hands and walked out with the rest of his family, all sharing the redness of their hair and the mass amount of freckles on their face. I turned to Madam Malkins in shock as tears pricked behind my eyes.

"There there, don't cry child. I have your robes under the counter in the front." Madam Malkins said in an attempt to comfort me.

I took the robes and left as quickly as I could. This is what I get for thinking I could do this by myself. What was I thinking? I couldn't even manage to get myself a pair of robes without screwing up. If I never saw the boy who accused me of stealing the robes again, it would be too soon. I hurried to catch up with my guardian, Rodolphus Lestrange, who assisted me in getting the rest of my supplies for my first year. We disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

I had been watched over by the Lestranges, well really only Rodolphus, since I was five. I used to be in a muggle foster care system, that was until someone found out I was magical. I don't remember who found me out, but the next thing I knew I was living here at the manor. No one knows who my real parents are, or what happened to them. But I know I will find them some day. I sigh as I think about my real parents and try to imagine who they could be. I place my robes in my almost packed trunk. I would start my first year of school at Hogwarts in less than a week. I was so nervous, but also excited to get out of this dark dreary place.

Lost in my thoughts and emotions about school starting and my parents, I jumped up in surprise as a loud crack echoed throughout the house. Shortly after Bellatrix's cackle followed as she called my name.

"SAMANTHA! Come down here now!" She screamed.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed my trunk back into my closet. I headed downstairs, wondering what on earth Bellatrix possibly wanted from me now. As I neared the bottom of the steps, Bellatrix could be seen with about a dozen bags laying on the floor.

"Bring these all to my room Samantha, and be careful, my items are fragile! And then...bring me something to eat." Bellatrix said while she stared at me. She then cackled and skipped to some other part of the house. Where? I didn't know and I honestly didn't care.

The Malfoys weren't home yet, they were probably out shopping for their son, who also was the same age as me. Not that I actually knew. Bellatrix forbade me from having interactions with them. I seldom saw them. So I knew I had no protection from Bellatrix, as Rodolphus was even terrified of her. I sighed and picked up as many bags as I could.

"Looks like someone went on a shopping spree." I said quietly to myself, in an attempt to cheer up.

I turned around, quietly laughing to myself, and as I took my first step forward, I felt something tug on my foot. This can't be good I thought as I fell down to the ground, clutching the bags as I tried to protect them. A muffled shattered could be heard under me, and a dark glittery liquid slowly leaked all over my clothes and the floor. I could smell burning, but I didn't know where it was coming from. I suddenly felt my skin start to burn up as the liquid soaked through my clothes. I screamed in terror. I didn't know what the liquid was or what it was doing to me.

"AHHHHHH! Someone help me please! Please! It burns!." I cried out in pain, but I didn't know if anyone would hear me.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix came running in the room as I cried some more.

"Aguamenti!" Rodolphus casted. I felt relief as the burning stopped and was replaced by cool water.

"Thank you Rodolphus." I replied graciously.

"FOOL!" Bellatrix screamed as she slapped me across the face and made me fall back to the ground. "I told you not to break anything! And look what you did! All my Dragon Essence is gone! Do you know how expensive that is! Go to your room now and I don't want to see you until you leave for Hogwarts!"

I quickly cleaned up all the glass as Bellatrix stormed out of the room in anger. Samantha The Klutz strikes again. Rodolphus looked at me with pure sympathy.

"I will finish cleaning this up Samantha. Dragon Essence can be very dangerous. I think it might be best for all of us if you went back to your room." Rodolphus then made everything disappear with a flick of his wand. I thanked him again for saving and helping me. I often felt like Rodolphus was the only person who cared if I existed.

I ran back up to my room crying the whole way. I always made mistakes, and Bellatrix always punished me for them. She would always say it's for my own good and that I would never learn. I crossed over to my bed and laid down as I grabbed my pillow to cry into. I knew I wasn't going to get dinner tonight, so I let sleep wash over me. My last thought before I closed my eyes all the way, It's going to be a long week.


End file.
